Dreams and Nightmares
by Celecia Leigh
Summary: COMPLETE. The long waited Sequel to Return of the Princess. High Princess Kalida must discover her true feelings for King Malek to save both her father and the Underground.
1. Prolouge

Well, my faithful readers. I'm starting it. The long awaited sequel to _The Return of The Princess_. Now like stated before if you want to be my beta… send me a pm or email me at leighcornelius at yahoo dot com.

I hope that you all have been reading the little one shots I have done. Now on to the real sequel.

* * *

**Prolouge**

Only two days ago High Princess Kalida watched her parents take the thrones of her grandparents, thus making them the supreme ruler of the Underground.

Now with her new title, she was the most desired after female in the Underground. Every male Fae who thought they might have a chance with her was flirty with her. But the princess never paid them any mind.

She still hid her friend the Raven from her parents. They had no idea that she talked to the bird and it helped her get through the pain of her grand parents' passing and her parents taking the crowns of the High King and Queen.

Of course the princess had no idea who the Raven was or what was going to happen to her and her family.

* * *

So I hope you like this little peek. I'll try to update as soon as I can. I'm still working on my other work on fictionpress, I'm on chapter 9 there. I don't plan on it being 20 chapters so it's almost finished in my opinion. I'm still working on the He-man story, but it will be awhile till I get back to it.

My dad says we'll be moving in three weeks. So during that time I may not be online, but I'll try to write as much as I can.


	2. Chapter 1

Hello, my readers.

Well here is the first chapter of the story. I hope you enjoy it. Oh, you will all get to discover what Kali, Derek, and Malek look like. I wanted it to be a secret; I promise that Malek isn't scary. He is after all the hero of this story. You know what I mean.

I should mention that I now use something different than a line to show breaks in the story. It's the centered xs and os.

So enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

High Princess Kalida sat in the gardens that surrounded the High Court of the Underground. She sat watching her little brother, Derek chase Sir Didymus. Kalida sighed. She moved a strand of her dark brown hair out of her face. Glancing at the water beside her, she looked at her face. She had her father's eyes, blue like the morning sky, but she mostly looked like her mother. Same hair and general features. Of course her brother was the opposite. He looked like their father, but with their mother's emerald eyes.

Kalida sighed. She hated being the High Princess. Of course because of her brother she wasn't the Heir to the throne, but she was close. And because of that she had no free time. Of course her father, who for once being overly protective of her wasn't a bad thing, had all but stopped any suitors sneaking up on her.

Kalida looked to see that her brother and Sir Didymus were a good bit away. Suddenly she heard a bird's wings flap. She turned to watch as her friend The Raven landed beside her. Kalida smiled at the black bird.

"I was wondering when you would be here."

The bird only nodded its head.

She smiled at the bird. "At least I have you to talk to."

The bird nodded and quickly flew out of sight.

XOXOX

High King Jareth sat behind his desk in his new study. All remnants of Oberon were gone and all that remained were his belongings. He was waiting on the King of Nightmares to make his appearance. Malek had requested an audience with him. Jareth didn't need to guess, this audience was about Kalida.

He had noticed that no suitors came to Castle anymore asking to see her. Jareth knew that Malek had sent them all nightmares to stay away from her.

A knock came to the door.

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal King Malek. Malek walked in and shut the door behind him.

"Jareth."

"Malek."

Malek looked at him. "I believe you know why I am here."

Jareth nodded. "The same reason you are always here. My daughter."

Malek nodded. "How is her training been going?"

"You should know you're there most of the time."

"But not in the last few months."

"True, she is coming along well. She can make the dreams last longer now."

Malek nodded. "Have you told her?"

"No and I haven't told her mother. Sarah won't be happy."

Malek smiled. "I have a feeling the High Queen also doesn't know about her daughter and me."

Jareth sighed. "My wife is determined to have a ball soon."

"Really?"

"Yes, and she wishes to invite you."

Malek nodded. "I will except it."

"Malek, what about…?"

"I believe it is time that Kalida and I meant face to face and not beak to face don't you. She was very young the last time I saw her."

Jareth nodded. "Yes she was. I just believe it is too early."

"And this from the man who went after his soul mate when she was in human years 15."

"This is my daughter."

"Jareth, relax. Kalida and I won't be too far away. But if it is time than it will be time. You know that this is out of our hands."

Jareth nodded. "I know. In human age, she is eighteen, but…"

"She'll always be your daughter. No matter what that won't change. Now I must be off. Your majesty."

Jareth nodded and watched as Malek disappeared in front of him.

XOXOX

Malek looked out over the dark kingdom of Nightmares. On the boundaries, he could see the blending of dreams and nightmares. At night while she slept, Kalida pushed more into his kingdom. Soon he would not have one. He would be sharing it.

He glanced back in his room. It had already begun to change to fit more with Kalida. He of all people knew she wasn't always rainbows and kittens. She had her father's dark side and she could really get angry. But he loved that about her. Of course she only knew him as the Raven. But that would soon change.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Sarah will be in the next one. The ball happens really soon in the story cause well most of it happens after it.

So review.


	3. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I've been really busy with the new house. Well here is Chapter 2. I'll try to update as soon as I can. I'll work on the next chapter when I can. When we move especially if we move on a weekend I won't have cable (TV) or Internet so I'll try to work on this thing.

Thanks for the review and enjoy.

O.K. Let me explain something now. Fae age differently. So take that into consideration.

Púca is back. K. Here is Sarah. I'll try my best to make her still her and do better than Disney did with Ariel in TLM2.

Oh, like with Princess, all the artwork that inspired something is on my profile.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Her Royal Highness High Queen Sarah stood in the Royal Ballroom. In a few hours, every member of the High Court would be filling the room. The room was draped in light blues and lavenders that showed off the silver gilded woodwork. Upstairs, her daughter was getting ready. Derek would not be attending, as he was still too young.

Sarah smiled at the room, that in no way looked like the room she had danced in when she had solved the Labyrinth nor the room she had been introduced in. She could see that something was going on. Jareth was up to something. After being married to him for a good hundred years, she should know.

Sighing, she could here Púca coming towards her. Turning she smiled at the goblin.

"What is it, Púca?"

The little goblin looked up at the High Queen. "I just received word that the King of Nightmares will be attending. He says that he misplaced the invitation and hoped he wasn't too late."

Sarah nodded. "No, he isn't. Would you please add him to everything? I must go get ready."

Púca bowed. "Of course, Your Majesty."

Sarah left the room and made her way to hers and Jareth's bedchamber. Something was going on and she planned to find out.

XOXOX

Kalida stood in front of the floor length mirror in her bedchamber. Her gown was a soft sliver. It was fitted at the top with straps that hung off her shoulders. It was beautiful and made her looked like she was walking through mist. She glanced at her hair, which had been pulled away from her face and cascaded down her back. And like at all Royal events her sliver tiara sat on her head.

Kalida sighed. She would much rather be sitting with her father and practicing her magic or reading. Every single man in the Court would be after her tonight. They only paid attention to her because she was the High Princess. No one in the court knew whom her father had chosen as his heir.

At least her uncle would be there and he could serve as her escort. It was a deal that served them both well. Since he was an unwed king, he had the same problem as her. Also some thought that he might be the High King's Heir. But no not this time. Her father had informed her that a friend of his would have that honor. Great, someone she didn't know would be her escort.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Sighing again, she walked to the door.

XOXOX

Jareth stood in his and Sarah's bedchamber. He stood dressed in dark blue much like he did twice before. Of course he had not seen his wife. She as always had hidden what she would wear, but made sure that they would not clash.

Finally Sarah entered the room. She looked lovely in the light blue gown, but Jareth could see something was wrong.

"Who did you get to escort Kali? Toby said that someone else is doing it?"

"I asked a friend of mine to do it."

"Who?"

"Precious, don't worry. He's just as protective of her as I am."

Sarah looked at him. "You mean?"

"Yes, now relax. She is safe in his hands."

"I want to meet him."

"You will. I promise. Now come we don't want to keep them waiting."

* * *

Now I know that you should be able to figure out who is behind Kali's door. So review. I'll update when I can.


	4. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry I haven't updated earlier. I wrote this a while ago, but I just didn't type it up. I'm still working on the house so I haven't moved yet.

So here is Chapter 3. In this one Kali and Malek meet face to face in along time. I hope you enjoy it and I'll try to update soon, but I'm writing the smut chapter for my work on Fiction press and I haven't finished it and I started working on it after I finished this one. I will do my best. Send me pm to help kick me in the butt to write faster.

I now should tell you all who I see if this was made into a movie would play Malek. It would be….have to go to my profile to see. Also I have put up who Kali would be played by.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Kalida looked at the man in front of her. He had dark hair and dark eyes. To her he was very handsome, but she could see in the way he carried himself that some might fear him. He was dressed in the Regency style, but he wore only black. Also she had the strangest feeling she had seen him before.

"Who are you?"

He smiled. "I am King Malek."

Kalida thought for a moment. "I don't believe we have met."

"No, we have, but you were too young to remember."

"Oh, ah. Why are you here?"

He smiled a little. "I am to be your escort this evening to the Ball."

Kalida stepped back. "That is impossible. My uncle is my escort."

"I promise. Look." He created a dark crystal and handed it to her.

She looked into the crystal. Inside she watched as her father asked the man in front of her to escort her. Slowly she looked up at him.

"Very well."

He nodded and offered her his arm. Kalida took it and the two made their way to the waiting room near the ballroom.

XOXOX

Sarah paced in the waiting room. Jareth sat in a chair watching her.

"Precious, relax. They'll be here."

Sarah looked at her husband and frowned. "The man is destined to be my son-in-law and I haven't met him."

Jareth smiled. "Don't worry. You'll like him."

Sarah stopped and placed her hands on her hips. "What does that mean?"

He stood up. "Sarah, he is almost exactly like me."

Sarah sighed. "Great I have to deal with two of you."

Still smiling, Jareth walked over to her and kissed her forehead. "You wouldn't have it any other way."

She smiled a little. "K. Where is he?"

"They should be here soon."

Suddenly the door opened and in walked Kalida and Malek.

Jareth smiled at the two. "Wonderful, you made it on time."

Malek nodded. "Did you doubt that we would?"

Jareth just kept smiling. Sarah moved towards the pair.

"Well, I finally get to meet you."

Malek bowed to the High Queen. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I have been very busy with my kingdom."

Sarah nodded. "I believe that." She glanced over at Jareth. "Well, we better get going."

Jareth nodded in agreement as she walked to his die. The couples walked towards the doors which led to the Ballroom.

Kalida and Malek entered first. Kalida took notice of the whispers. As they reached the bottom, of the stairs, the High King and Queen entered.

They reached their thrones as the dancing began.

* * *

I hope you liked it. I also hope you have gone to see what the main characters look like. Now dear readers review. Review. I want to see a good bit of reviewing done for this chapter. I'll to update as soon as I can. But remember to pm me. The more you do the more likely I will write.

Until next time.


	5. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews. Well, here is Chapter 4. Now I hope you all have gone to see what Kali and Malek look like. I have a little preview of the story on my home page. Now if only knew how to do photo shop to add Megan Fox's face over Meg Ryan's and find a shot of Meg and Hugh dancing then I would be great. If only I could really draw. Oh, well.

Enjoy. Oh, the villain will be introduced in here.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Sarah danced in the arms of her husband, but she kept her eyes on her daughter and the King of Nightmares.

Jareth sighed. "Sarah, everything is fine." He twirled her making it hard for her to keep her eyes on the couple.

"Stop that. Why aren't you more worried?"

Smiling, Jareth led his wife further away from their daughter. "Because no matter how we feel, they are made for each other."

Sarah looked at her husband. "You know what I think of that?"

Jareth frowned. "Precious, don't. Besides you didn't disagree when it was us."

"Oh, yes I did. If he tries anything…."

Jareth smiled. "Kali will kick his butt as you like to say. She's more advanced that most think."

Sarah nodded. "Good."

The High and Queen continued to dance, but both kept an eye on their daughter and her escort.

XOXOX

Kalida danced in the arms of the man her father had asked to escort her. Something about him felt familiar and yet she had no idea what that could be so. Unlike most of the other men of the High Court, he wasn't trying to be something he wasn't. She could see he was being himself. Most in the court tried to be on their best behaviour. But in one thing he was a bit worse than the others. He flirted just a bit too much, but for some reason she liked it.

He twirled her. "How are you enjoying yourself, Princess?"

Kalida looked up and smiled. "Wonderfully. I haven't had this much fun in quite a while."

He nodded. "That I can understand."

The two continued to dance for a while longer. Kalida swore that every eligible man at the Ball were giving the man dancing with her looks that could kill.

"It seems almost everyone here hates you."

Malek nodded. "Not only that, but most of the elders know who I am."

Kalida looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"If the younger ones were smart, they would not hate me, but fear me."

"Why?"

Malek stopped the dance. "Come with me." He then led Kalida out into the Royal Gardens.

As they left, in entered someone that the High King could not stand. Once they had been lovers, he had once thought she was his other half, but no. She was someone who could never complete him. But she did not care. She believed that she was his rightful wife and queen.

But now she would have a hand in the next rulers of the Underground. Her son would be High King and no one would stop that.

XOXOX

Malek led Kalida to a fountain far away from the Castle. He watched as she looked at the garden around it.

"I've never seen this before."

He nodded. "Of course not. We are in my kingdom."

She looked at him and began to back away. "How dare you."

Malek smiled. "Relax, what I have to tell you I didn't want everyone to hear?" He watched as she relaxed a bit. "Besides I'm not going to hurt you."

"How can I believe that?"

"Why would I want to hurt the daughter of a dear friend of mine?"

"Oh, well I can't answer that."

"See. Now please have a seat."

Kalida sat on the rim of the fountain and looked at him. "You may precede."

Malek smirked. "It's very simple. I am the King of Nightmares." He watched as she tried to think. Of course she had no idea what they were. He had made sure she had never had one in her life.

"What are nightmares?"

"You know what dreams are?"

"Of course. My father is the King of Dreams."

Malek nodded. Jareth hadn't told her yet. Now that she was older that the title had come to her and that she was now the Queen of Dreams. "Nightmares are dreams of your fears."

"That sounds horrible."

"It is, but sometimes you need them to make you work harder for your dreams and to better your life."

"You use them to punish don't you?"

"At times, but I don't physically hurt them."

She nodded. "I wouldn't know. I have never had one."

"I know."

"But why..?"

Suddenly a misty creature came out of nowhere.

"King Malek!"

Malek turned to the creature that slowly turned into a wyvern.

"Draco, what's wrong?"

The wyvern looked at him. "You need to get back to the Castle of the High King. Something has happened."

Malek looked at Kalida. "I believe, Princess, we should get on our way."

Quickly the two made their way back towards the Crystal Castle.

* * *

Hehe. There you go. Now what has happened and who is the mystery woman? You'll have to wait and find out in the next chapter. So review my dears and if I take too long to update start pming me.


	6. Chapter 5

Hello, my readers. Well, here is Chapter 5. It took me awhile to get it written and also I had to find inspiration for the villains. I was originally going to have Mizumi as the vilian, but I changed my mind. So I hope you enjoy the vilians.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

Kalida and Malek returned to the Crystal Castle to discover that most of the Court was frozen in ice. Quietly Kalida lead Malek to the throne room, where voices could be heard. She recognized her parents' voices but the other was unfamiliar.

Slowly she looked inside. Her parents stood in front of their thrones while a woman in black stood beside a man. Malek touched her shoulder and she moved so he could see.

"Ah, so Eira has finally decided to show up."

Kalida looked back at him. "Who?"

Malek smiled. "You are the High Princess and you don't know everyone in the court. She is the Ice Queen and that is her son Dolan."

"What is she doing here?"

"It seems she has come to force you to marry her son. I had hoped she would wait a while longer."

"What does that mean?!"

"Shsh, we mustn't let her know we are here."

Kalida looked into the throne room.

XOXOX

Jareth looked at the woman in front of him. With her white hair and skin some would see her as beautiful, but he knew what lied underneath. She was cold as the ice she was queen of. Now she dared to command that he force his daughter to marry her son.

"Eira, if would be wise if you just left."

The white queen moved closer to the High King and Queen. "Now, why should I? I will gladly unfreeze your court if you do as I wish."

He glanced over at Sarah. Both knew their son was safe as was Toby, but either one knew where Kalida was.

"I will never allow it."

The Ice Queen smiled with her bright red lips. "Now, Jareth, I'm no fool. If I were to say, do something to your queen, you would agree." She began to cast a spell, but Sarah disappeared from the room.

Jareth smirked at the queen in front of him. "I do believe that plan failed." Then he glanced at the crack between the door and the wall and saw his daughter and Malek.

Eira looked at him. "I know you have lost your power over dreams, Jareth. So what will you use against me. Nothing else will save you."

"In that you are wrong."

"Oh, really." Eira began to gather her magic. She pushed it towards Jareth, but a single crystal got in the way. Watching as her magic entered the crystal, Eira frowned. "Where did that come from?"

"I'm not as powerless as you think."

She glanced at her son. "Do something!"

Dolan looked at his mother then he pointed his finger at the High King.

XOXOX

Malek quickly covered Kalida's eyes. He watched as Dolan cast a frozen spell on Jareth.

"Kalida, we need to leave."

She nodded with her eyes covered.

"Don't worry, we'll make them pay."

Malek quickly transported them back to his kingdom. Then he led her to his castle. "I'm pretty sure, your father sent them all here."

"But why?"

"Because I'm the one person she does fear, because I can make her nightmares real."

Kalida nodded as they entered the throne room. There standing in the room was her mother, her grandmother, uncle, and brother.

Malek watched as she ran to her mother and as the two hugged each other. Then the High Queen looked at him.

"Where's Jareth?"

"I'm sorry."

Sarah nodded. "Do we have a plan?"

"She's going to look over the entire Underground looking for Kalida. But when she finds her she isn't going to be happy."

Kalida looked at him. "What does that mean?"

Malek looked at her. "Because, Princess, I'm more powerful than her."

Kalida looked at her mother. "Can we trust him?"

Sarah looked at her daughter. "Your father said to. So yes."

Malek could tell from the High Queen's voice that she knew about her daughter and him.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll have my servants prepare you all rooms." He turned to the Goblin King. "I would remain here, King Toby. If you were to return, she might come after you."

Toby nodded. "I agree."

Malek nodded and left his throne room. He stood just beyond the doors. Kalida was in his castle at last, but not as he and Jareth had planned. Malek could feel his kingdom was happy that the Queen of Dreams was now inside the castle.

Finally after sometime, he finally made his way to his study. Quickly he formed a crystal and sent it off to the head butler.

A shadow appeared and slowly formed into a person thus Gregory appeared before his king and bowed. "What is it my king?"

"I require that you set up three bedrooms and the Blue room."

Gregory nodded. "As you wish my king, but why the Blue room?"

"Because I wish the High Princess to have it."

"The High Princess?!"

"Yes, she along with the High Queen, High Prince, a mortal, and the Goblin King are our guest."

"I must get the best rooms ready."

"Gregory, you must have the people you most trust serve them. No one else."

The butler looked at his king. "The Ice Queen has made her move hasn't she?"

"Yes. So we must protect them all."

Gregory nodded. "Very well. We shall prepare everything as quickly as we can."

Malek watched as Gregory disappeared. Things hopefully would get better as well as Kalida realizing her feelings for him because that was the only way to save the entire Underground.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked this chapter. A lot of things have happened in this chapter. The next one will (I have it planned) describe the Blue room and hopefully have something really good. Hehe. Until next time. Please leave a little contribution in the little box aka Review.


	7. Chapter 6

Hello my faithful readers. I'm so sorry that this chapter has been late in coming. I have some news I have moved. So this is the first chapter written in my new house in my new office (aka the basement). School is starting back soon so that will come first, but I will try to get this really going before it does.

Now we are cleaning up the old house. I don't know how long it will take, but hopefully it won't take long. I'll try to get a new chapter out as soon as I can.

Thank you for the reviews. So I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Kalida stood in the room that she had been led to. It was beautiful. All of the furniture was creamed colored. The walls were a blue panelling with a white wash. The fabrics were either blues or silver. It almost made her real room seem dull in comparison. But it held a beauty all it's own.

She looked at the little maid that King Malek had sent with her.

"What room is this?"

"It is called the Blue Room, Your Highness."

Kalida nodded. Something didn't feel right. "Is this a special room?"

"It belonged to the King's mother, rest her soul."

Why would a man give the room that was his mother's to someone he had only recently met? It just didn't make sense as the maid helped Kalida to ready for bed.

XOXOX

Malek stood in his bedchamber. Not too far away Kalida was readying for bed. She and her family were safe as long as they remained in his kingdom. But he had to free Jareth and protect Kalida. It was a good thing that both he and Jareth had thought this might happen. But what good would some of their plans be without him.

Damn, things might not come to past that should because he didn't have enough power to fix what Eira and her son have caused. Malek looked out the window at his kingdom. There was no way he would let Eira or Dolan get their hands on Kalida. He hoped they only suspected how strong she was and didn't have any true idea how powerful she really was. Of course he had no idea either. Only her father did, but Jareth had given him clues.

"_She has more surprises than a goblin."_

Malek leaned his head against a window. Now he would have to train Kalida. She had to be ready. And as her father requested, he would not tell her anything nor force her. Seem odd hearing that from the man who all but chased his own wife to make her marry him. Some how he would do as Jareth asked, but at the same time find a way to make her realize her feelings.

XOXOX

Eira stood in the throne room of the Crystal Castle. Her son sat on the throne of the High King. He watched as his mother paced in front of him. He didn't really care about the High Princess. He only wanted the throne. If he had to he would get rid of his mother to gain his goal, then so be it.

The Ice Queen moved in the room. She looked at the frozen High King. Something was right. Why would he send his wife away and deal with them alone? Of course she didn't know how to use her powers as well, but the High Queen was powerful. She didn't believe the rumors that they were soul mates. There was no way that was true. Fae never found their other half. Fae married to keep bloodlines going not for love. She had to admit that the fact Jareth had been able to marry the High Princess had to be because of something.

* * *

I know it's short, but please bear with me. I will be back to normal soon. I hope. So review fair readers.


	8. Chapter 7

Thank you for the reviews. School has started. I have had to right an essay for one class and I still have to write two papers. One is due later next month and the other is due late Nov. Also this term I have to write speeches so I'm going to be busy. I will do my best to finish this.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Malek sighed for the tenth time in an hour. Training her wasn't going to be as easy as he thought. Yes she was advance in some areas, but the ones that they may need were just a tad weak. And of course he had to be one to improve those skills. He glanced up at her. She stood playing with her crystals. Damn, those crystals. She spent most of the time playing with them.

She stopped and looked at him. "Is something wrong?"

It took all he had not to smile at her. "No, Princess."

Glancing at the crystals, she smiled. "You don't understand why I keep working with them do you?"

Malek stepped back.

Kalida looked at him. "I understand. Let me explain. You think my defences are weak when in fact they are very advance. See I use crystal like my father."

Smiling Malek moved closer to her. "So you pretend to be weak and surprise your enemy?"

Kalida nodded. "Of course. It is better for your enemy to think you weak. When you kick their butt, it makes their face so much better."

Malek looked at the High Princess and started laughing. He didn't understand her wording, but he got the idea.

XOXOX

God did she love his laugh. It had only been a week since she had to flee the Crystal Castle and her father. That part still stung, but she knew that she would need all the help she could get.

Her poor mother was hiding her pain. Her Grandmother Linda was trying her best to keep everyone spirits up. High Queen Sarah was upset and angry, which if you were the ones she was upset with, that was a bad thing. Kalida knew her mother was forming an army with the help of the king in front of her.

Something about King Malek seemed familiar to her. She couldn't place it. They may not have known each other long, but they had to save the entire Underground.

She looked at the king in front of her. "Your majesty, you said we have met before."

Malek smiled at her. "You said your first words in front of me. Actually to me."

"Really?"

"Yes, I had come to talk to your father about something."

Kalida nodded. Suddenly a knock came at the study door.

"Come in."

Gregory walked into the room. "Forgive me, Your Majesty, Your Highness, but her Majesty High Queen Sarah is requesting the two you in her chambers."

Kalida looked at the King of Nightmares as he nodded.

"Very well, we'll be there shortly."

Gregory bowed and left the room. Malek turned to her.

"Shall we go, Princess?"

The two left the study and made their way up to where High Queen Sarah was waiting.

XOXOX

Sarah stood looking out at the kingdom beyond the windows. It might look all dark, but she could see the light. It was barely there, but it was growing. She knew that was her daughter's doing. Jareth didn't need to be there to tell her that. Unknown to him, she had already figured out her daughter could control dreams. Slowly she smiled. It made sense that her daughter would be the soul mate of the King of Nightmares.

Malek already had his army ready. And thanks to the fact that her friends were able to get away and come to her, she knew that Eira wasn't using any of the armies that belong to members of the Court. No, she was using ice soldiers, but they had a weakness. And it just so happened that almost anyone could help create their weakness.

Of course, while taking back her kingdom and saving her husband, she had to push her daughter towards someone either of them knew, but that Jareth trusted with their lives. She sighed as Malek and Kalida walked in.

"Mother, what is it?"

Sarah turned to her daughter. "I just got word that Eira is sending troops here. She isn't even going to try going after the Labyrinth."

Malek nodded. "Of course. Her troops wouldn't last long against Goblins."

Sarah nodded. "My brother is bringing all he can."

Kalida looked at her mother. "We will win, Mother."

"I doubt that for a minute, but we have to remember that they have something very important to us."

Kalida nodded. "I haven't forgotten, Mother."

Sarah walked over to her daughter. She placed her hand on her cheek and smiled. "Kali, I know you haven't. I wish your father had told me, but being his stubborn self he didn't. We'll get him back, and we'll make them wish they had never messed with us."

Sarah looked over at Malek. "Isn't that right?"

Malek nodded. "Yes, Your Majesty."

* * *

And there you go. I hope you enjoyed it. Now review my dears.


	9. Chapter 8

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a month. I've been very busy with school and writing my Little Mermaid fanfic. I got 100% on my essay in speech. I'm still waiting for word on my grade on my paper. I'm now studying for my mid-term in American Lit. And working on my assignments in my Speech class.

Well the villains are back in this chapter. Don't worry; I will have more Kali and Malek action later. Oh, also I have become a POTO fan girl. Lol. I have an idea for a POTO and Laby crossover. I might do it one day. Also I will try to have a Laby Halloween story ready at the end of the month.

So enjoy and thank you to all you have reviewed and favorited. Oh, please visit my homepage. You can become a member and learn more about me and see and know things before others do.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Dolan sat in the High King's throne. He glanced at the frozen High King. Why hadn't anyone attacked him yet? He was growing bored. Dolan wanted to crush anyone who dared stand in his way. But of course he had to favor his mother. She was wise, but she was getting on his nerves.

The woman wanted him to marry the High Princess. With her as his wife, no one could stop him from taking the throne. Dolan sighed. Yes he had heard she was beautiful, but he didn't want to marry her. Unlike his mother, he believed in the soul mate stories. He wanted to find his. She would be prefect for being by his side as his queen.

He sat thinking over it and sighed again. Now he had to plan what to do when he was attacked. There had to be something that could stop the King of Nightmares.

XOXOX

Sarah stood in the guest bedchamber she had been in for almost a month. She watched as her daughter was slowly falling in love with their host. Smiling to herself, she couldn't help but notice he was very much like Jareth. Of course it hurt when she thought of him, but soon they would be ready. As far as she and Malek knew, there was no creature alive that could not be affected by nightmares, but Malek couldn't create enough to force on an entire army. So fire would be their best weapon.

The door opened and a short shadow came in.

"Sarah, are you all right?"

Sarah turned and smiled at Hoggle. "Yes. Don't worry."

"Normally I would be glad something happened to him, but…."

Sarah nodded. "I know. So how is Kali's training going?"

Hoggle shock his head. "She's better, but I don't see how she is going to save us all."

"Don't sell her short, Hoggle."

"I'm not, but I still don't see how she is going to do anything."

"She's my daughter, Hoggle. That is enough."

XOXOX

Kalida sat on the sofa, in his study, reading. Malek smiled to himself. Everyone else believed that they were training, when in fact; they were getting to know each other better. She sat on the sofa reading, while he looked over battle plans and did paper work. Kalida was beautiful as she sat reading. Of course to him she was beautiful when she did anything, from chasing after her brother to helping one of his subjects. She didn't scream when they appeared out of the mist, like most did.

Until recently he had thought she was reading books on topics more suited to lady, but she was reading up on war and the best strategies to win a battle. He admired that in her. She appeared like most ladies, but she had a spirit all her own.

A knock came at the door. Kalida sat her book down and moved closer to the draped windows as Malek stood and went to the door. He waited for her to conjure a crystal and then opened the door.

Gregory walked into the room carrying their lunch. He sat it down on the desk and turned to his king.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I had to do deal with a friend of Her Majesty's."

"It's all right, Gregory."

Gregory bowed to Malek and Kalida and left the room, shutting the door behind him. Malek walked toward the food and quickly cast a spell to be sure it was safe to eat.

He nodded when he found it was safe. Malek glanced at Kalida.

"It's safe, Princess."

Kalida turned her crystal into a chair and placed in front of the desk as Malek set the meal out. Soon the two began their meal. Soon they would have to leave the study and look over the troops.

XOXOX

Kalida stood beside her mother and King Malek as they looked over what troops they had. Most were from the frozen Kings and Queens lands as well as High Court Guards and of course Goblins. The solders of the Kingdom of Nightmares were fearsome, but something seemed to cause them at times to seem almost nice; she was no fool, no solder was completely nice. But something seemed to be happening to the kingdom. When she and her family had arrived, it was dark, but now it was getting lighter and lighter. None of the people of the land seemed to mind, they all seemed in fact celebrating it.

She had asked her maid only to have her say, "The light is good because it is almost time for us to have a queen."

Kalida couldn't understand it. But since not even the King was worried she left it to herself. She couldn't understand why she would care about this place. This place seemed more like home than either the Castle Beyond The Goblin City or the Crystal Castle.

Also when she wasn't around King Malek she felt alone even if she was with others. Something was going on and she planned to find out. This couldn't be normal. She couldn't understand what was going on.

She watched as the King listened to the commanders and nodded in agreement when needed. Kalida couldn't understand why she loved his smile, the way he walked. GOD something was wrong with her. YES, she had listened to her parents story all of her life, but there was no way that what was happening now to her was like what happened to them.

Soon they would attack, but she had this fear that not even nightmares would be enough to win. Something greater would be needed.

* * *

I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. I wrote this as a break from studying. So review if you please. I'll try to update soon.


	10. Chapter 9

I want to explain something. Dolan will never find his soul mate. In the Fae world, only a small amount actually finds their soul mates in fact. Besides Dolan is really bad. K, not as bad as Kieran was, but he has the same mindset. I never heard much about him in what every one thought about him. So with this chapter, _Dreams and Nightmares _becomes an M story because of what happens within.

I would like to thank you all for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I really want to hear what you think about my villains.

Oh, this is a kind of a long chapter too.

Oh, I should mention that the idea where a mother and son take over came from Ying-Fa-dono's story, _Once Upon a December_. You should check it out. It's in my favorite stories.

Oh, and one more thing. I have a poll where u decide what is going on happen in the story for Halloween. So please leave your vote. Also please check out my homepage soon, all you need to do is click homepage on my profile. Pretty soon I'll be adding videos and pix up to the site.

**

* * *

Chapter 9**

A light mist danced on the landscape. Slowly the sun rose over the land. All the subjects of the land smiled. The Queen of Dreams was causing the sun to rise over the land of nightmares for the first time in no one knew. They could not officially celebrate. The High King was still prisoner and their king was still not wed to the Queen of Dreams. But they could feel it in the land. Soon all would be restored.

XOXOX

Malek laid in a field of flowers. Which was strange since flower didn't grow in his kingdom. He felt arms around him. Glancing down, he found a head with dark hair on his chest. He raised his head to see who it was. The head turned towards him. Kalida's face looked up at him.

"What's wrong, Malek?"

Malek looked at her. "Nothing."

In the back of his mind, he knew this had to be a dream. The flowers where one sign, but the most important one was she was calling him by his first name. She had never done that. It was always King Malek or your majesty.

Kalida snuggled into him. "Why doesn't it look like this now?"

He turned towards the blue sky. "So you did this."

She pushed away from him and sat looking down at him. "What do you mean?"

Malek sat up on his elbows. "Did you think I drew you into my dream?"

She looked at him and shook her head. "No. But I didn't do this."

Malek smiled at her. "Princess, you are the only one who could drag someone else into dreams."

"Please explain."

"Kalida, you are the Queen of Dreams. You are destined to rule by my side as my queen."

She looked at him. "That's a lie. It's not true."

Damn, she wasn't too happy about learning that information, but she looked beauty to him with her angry flashing. He watched as she stood up.

"You are lying to me."

Malek stood up and looked at her. "Kalida, why would I?"

She looked at him and sighed. "I don't know, but this can't be true."

Suddenly the world went black. Malek opened his eyes to find himself in his own bed looking at the canopy over his bed.

"Why did I tell her?"

XOXOX

Dolan smiled smugly. Two women slept in his bed. He had tried to enter the High King's rooms and was thrown out by some force. So he remained in a guest room. He knew his mother would not be happy about the fact he had spent the night in between the thighs of two women, but he wasn't waiting on her anymore.

Besides he had to please himself somehow. He was now bored. Of course he could always wake them and go again, but even that wasn't going to be enough to relieve him of his boredom. Slowly he smiled. Quickly he cast a sleep spell on the women and had his fun with them as they both slept.

XOXOX

Kalida sat in her mother's sitting room. She had just finished telling her mother of the dream she had the night before. She watched as her mother smiled at her.

"He isn't lying, Kali. He told you the truth, which I can say is better than what your father did."

"But I can't be his…"

"Soul mate. I'm afraid you are. That is what Dolan and Eira don't know and will help us in the end."

"But how can I be the Queen of Dreams. I thought that title was Father's."

Sarah sighed. "It was until your last birthday. Then it became yours. No ones except for me, your father, King Malek, and your uncle."

Kalida looked at her mother. "Great I have to marry someone I don't know."

Sarah looked at her daughter and smiled. "You know him. You said yourself you have had dreams that could be his past. I think those dreams are ways you are learning about him."

"Mother!"

"Kali, I was in your shoes. You have to understand. He's been waiting for you. As has his kingdom. Have you not noticed the changes? For the first time the sun has risen here as far as anyone knows."

"I'm causing it."

"Yes. Dreams are coming into this land. The Nightmares are still there, but Dreams are pushing them back. Soon this land will be beautiful."

Kalida hung her head. "I know." She sighed and looked at her mother with tears in her eyes. "Mother, I don't know what to do."

Sarah stood up. "The best place to start is go talk to him. And lose the High Princess act. Show him the real you."

Kalida nodded. "All right. He's probably in the study since it's almost time for my training."

Kalida stood up and walked out of her mother's siting room. Sarah smiled.

"She's just like me. She doesn't want to face it just yet, but she will. She already loves him even if she can't see it."

XOXOX

Malek sat at his desk. He hadn't seen Kalida all day. Gregory had told him she had been with her mother most of the day. At least soon she would have to face him for her "training." He sighed as the door opened. Glancing up, he watched as Kalida walked in and shut the door behind her.

She looked at him with her green eyes. "We need to talk."

"I agree." He moved to stand.

"No, you stay there."

"Princess, it would be better if we sat on the sofa."

"Stop calling me that."

He looked at her. "Well what do you want me to call you?"

"Kali."

Slowly she walked to the sofa. Malek followed her, but kept his distance and remained standing as she sat down.

"I didn't mean to tell you so soon. I was going to wait till Eira and Dolan had been defeated."

She looked at him. "I should have realized it. After hearing my parents story all of my life."

Malek only nodded.

"Can we take this slow? We really don't know each other."

Malek smiled. "I know everything about you. And you know enough about me since your powers have showed you my past."

Kalida turned her face away. "This is so weird."

Malek moved towards her and knelt in front of her. "We'll figure this out. You're not the only one who is going through it."

Kalida turned and faced him. She smiled at him. "Well it will help things."

Malek nodded. "I know we normally would be "training", but would you like a tour of my kingdom."

"Sure."

* * *

Well, there you go. I got finished with this sooner than I thought. Now the romance between Kali and Malek is going full blast. Of course she doesn't know he is the Raven, yet. Don't worry Jareth is safe and sound. We can all think of things running through his head about what Malek should be doing.

So review. I'm not sure when I will update, but I will try to do it soon.


	11. Chapter 10

Hmmm. I've only had one reviewer for each new chapter and it's the same person. I'm glad someone is. I have noticed that people are visiting so I'll let it drop. Guess this isn't as much of a hit as _Princess_ was. Oh, well.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. I will not stop writing just because it isn't as popular as my last work.

After this story, I will be writing a Phantom of The Opera and Labyrinth crossover.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Kalida stood on the balcony as the moon slowly rose over the horizon. The night had always called to her. Now she knew it had to do with her being the Queen of Dreams. Night was when most dreamed. It had only been a few days since, Malek and her had become just a bit more than friends.

After the tour of the kingdom, she came to realize they were very alike. Both he and she shared many of the same interest. Kalida sighed. The dreams had lessened a bit, but she still feared going to sleep. She was just not ready to think of him in another role than her friend, certainly not her husband. Things seemed to be going just a bit too fast for her.

Taking one last look at the rising moon, Kalida made her way back inside. She looked at the bed. It had been turned down, and now it was now sitting there waiting for her to rest. But Kalida couldn't. Somehow she knew he wasn't asleep, and she refused to go to sleep until he did. Yes she was being stubborn, but she didn't want to think where her dreams would take her.

XOXOX

Malek glanced out the window. The moon was rising and yet he could not go to sleep. He knew it was because Kalida wasn't asleep yet. Now she was afraid to go to sleep unless he was. Malek knew it was because she feared where her dreams would take her, but she didn't realize that it was their dreams that drew them together.

He was tried of being alone and he knew she was, too; but how could he make her see. Malek glanced around his bedchamber. The entire room was now ready for his queen, but he had to make her realize that she was ready to be his queen. That was the problem. Yes she knew they were soul mates now and that she was destined for his side, but she refused to be anything more than friends. He had to make her see that it could not go like this forever.

The army was ready, but he and Kalida's relationship had to be on a stronger footing, first. He knew it was important to insure their victory.

XOXOX

Sarah sat up in her bed. She was still having problems going to sleep. After centuries of Jareth beside her, she couldn't sleep without him. She had to now force her daughter to stop being stubborn and make her race head long into marriage with Malek, a man she barely knew.

When this was over, after her and her husband had talked, which of course would mean different things to each of them, she was going to hit him in the head with something hard. He should have told her about this months, no years ago. How was she supposed to get an army ready and force her daughter to get married?

Sleep finally overcame the High Queen, but she still had a great many things to think about.

XOXOX

Only the fire in the fireplace lit the study. Kalida slowly opened her eyes, knowing she had lost the battle. She had been sitting on her lounge with her head resting on the back. Now she was leaning against a very masculine body and she didn't need to guess who it was.

"Damn."

She heard Malek chuckled. "What's wrong?"

"I lost."

Malek reached up and moved a strand of hair behind her ear. "Kali, stop fighting it. I know your dreams just as surely you know mine, or would if you cared to take a look at them."

Kalida turned to face him. "What are you going on about?"

He looked at her and she actually almost melted into his dark eyes. "We want the same things, Princess. We both want the other half of us and all that comes with it."

She turned away from him and looked at the fire. "This isn't right."

Malek placed a hand on her hip. "It's a dream, Princess. No one will judge us, besides we rule over this realm."

Kalida turned her head slightly. "You've been spying on them haven't you?"

Malek smiled a slow smile. "Of course, but I can't do it alone."

She returned the smile. "So how do I help?"

Malek wrapped the arm he had on her hip around her waist. "Create a crystal."

Kalida created one. "K. What's next?"

He began to nuzzle her hair. "Call in your mind, Dolan or his mother."

"What's her name again?"

"Eira."

Kalida looked into the crystal and called to mind Dolan. Inside the crystal, she watched his dream. He wanted to be High King, but he had one that was a secret. Dolan, someone so gross and disgusting, not to mention evil, wanted to find his soul mate. Kalida almost laughed at it.

Quickly she turned to his mother. The Ice Queen made her sick. The woman dared to dream that her father was her husband. Kalida crushed the crystal in her hand.

Malek reached for her hand. "What happened?"

"That woman has the nerve to dream about my father."

Malek sighed. "I had a feeling that was it. I'm not as old as your father, but I remember her becoming angry when he refused to marry her. Your father has ever had any feelings for her. He has only loved your mother."

Kalida sighed. "I know, but now I know why she didn't want him killed."

"She must not believe that your mother and he are soul mates."

"Is it so rare for us to find them?"

"It used to be fairly easy, but now most Fae don't believe in them."

"Unless they found it."

Kalida turned to face him. "Why do we have more meaningful talks in our dreams?"

Malek smiled as he bent towards her face. "Because you stop being so stubborn and actually listen to me."

Kalida jolted awake. Standing in front of her was Hoggle.

"Sorry, Princess, but your mother wishes to see you."

She nodded and the old dwarf left. What could her mother want now? At least now she would listen to Malek and just maybe let him get closer.

* * *

Well here is the 10th chapter. So review if you please. I'll update as soon as I can.


	12. Chapter 11

Well here is Chapter 11. Things will get moving now. I can feel the ending is near. I figure those of you still reading this are also reading Masquerade. So I won't repeat myself.

So enjoy this chapter. I worked very hard on it.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Malek stood in his throne room. The darkening sky told him more than a storm was coming. Instead of waiting for them to attack, Eira had decided to attack him. She probably thought that his army and kingdom wouldn't be ready. How wrong she was.

With Kalida's help, he had made his kingdom's protection stronger. And now with the sun, her ice creatures wouldn't last long. The storm was her trying to control the weather, but it was failing. His and Kalida's magic was stronger than hers. He heard boots on the floor behind him.

"Gregory, we have to be prepared."

"Malek, it's me."

Malek turned to find Kalida standing in dark breeches, corset, almost knee high black leather boots, that looked an awful like her father's, but with higher heels, and shirt. Around her waist was a belt, which held up a scabbard with a sword inside. She looked ready for battle.

"That's different."

Kalida looked at him. "I can't very well fight in a dress now can I."

Malek smiled. "No, you can't, but I wasn't expecting this." Oh, but he had been. He knew she normally ran around dressed as she was now. After all in his animal form, he was her best friend.

"I normally wear this. I've only been wearing dress cause…"

"Me."

"Well yeah."

Malek nodded and turned back to the window.

Kalida walked up beside. "So how is our magic holding?"

"Very well. The troops are ready and we have plenty of fire."

"What if she found something you can't cause fear in?"

Malek glanced at her. "Then that's where you come in. If I can't cause it fear, than you can."

XOXOX

Sarah stood inside the throne of the Castle Beyond The Goblin City. Her son was up in his old room. She had decided to come here during the battle. Yes, she had left her daughter alone, but Sarah knew that Kalida had to learn to be on her own. Soon she would be a queen in her own right and her mother had to let her go.

Toby would be there, but Sarah knew that Eira couldn't defeat the Labyrinth. Jareth had created it himself and he would not allow anyone to enter. Because what Eira didn't know was that the High King was still very much in control. He just had her fooled.

Sarah sighed. Hopefully Jareth's plan would work, but if it didn't then the Underground would be doomed.

XOXOX

Kalida stood with her uncle and Malek in the throne room. Eira's ice creatures were easily gotten rid of, but the other things weren't so easy. Malek's power didn't affect them. So Kalida had used her powers. The creatures ran in fear, but she couldn't do it forever.

The two men were debating what to do next like she wasn't even there. Finally she decided to give her opinion.

"I'll just cast a spell on the castle. They won't be able to get inside and the goblins will just keep the fires going. It will work."

Malek sighed. "I doubt that I will, but Kali, you don't have enough energy to do it. And we need you awake."

Kalida glared at him. "If I don't then we could lose."

"And if you do we will definitely lose. Listen, Princess, your father said that you are not to do that big of a spell. We are to wait. They have a weakness. I know what they are, but I can't remember it."

Kalida placed her hands on her hips. "What do you mean my father said so?"

Malek sighed. "He may be frozen, but he can still communicate with your mother. He's been behind all of our plans."

She looked from him to her uncle. "So what do we do?"

"I first need to remember their weakness."

"What are they?"

"They are golems."

Kalida thought it over. Weren't golems the easiest thing to get rid of? "It's the gem in their chest, you idiot."

Malek looked at her. "You know that, but you didn't know what they were?"

"I've never seen one. Shhesh, just have the goblins throw things at them."

Toby glanced at the Goblin Captain beside. "Well, go tell them."

The goblin bowed and quickly left to tell everyone to begin aiming for the jewels in the golems' chests.

Kalida shook her head. They would die if it wasn't for her. She glanced out the window. The storm Eira had created was still at the border. It couldn't enter the kingdom.

"We have to do something."

Malek looked out as well. "We could go fight them ourselves."

Kalida looked at him as Malek slowly turned to face her. "It's better than just standing here and doing nothing."

* * *

Well there you go. The next chapter will be up soon. It will be up before _Masquerade_ is updated. So review. Oh, I want to thank

AmethystLainey and Phantomoftheoperalover for their help as I was writing this.


	13. Chapter 12

Well here is Chapter 12. The end is coming. I have the prologue for Phantom of The Labyrinth written. My betas are looking over it. Thanks for the reviews. Now enjoy chapter 12.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Kalida raced down to the entrance of the Castle. She began throwing crystals at the Golems' gems. All the goblins and warriors around her cheered as the golems fell into rumble. The giant beings weren't too hard for her in fact it was becoming dull.

"This isn't as hard as I thought."

Kalida climbed up a wall and looked out over the courtyard and what very little else she could see. Fire kept the ice creatures away while the stone being through at the golems were working. It seemed that everything was going according to the new plan.

XOXOX

Malek looked out over the battlefield from the small balcony outside the Throne room. He watched as Kalida became bored with attacking the golems. Yes it did become repetitive. Then he looked out farther away from the Castle. That was when he saw it.

He knew Eira would try to get one to join her. A giant was a good ally for her, since they were really nearly indestructible. Also they are extremely rare. She must have done something to gain its trust. Kalida probably didn't know its weakness and the thing was heading right for her. He had only one choice. Kalida would be angry about finding out, but then she would realize how much she meant to him, hopefully.

XOXOX

Kalida glanced out over the battlefield. Then she saw the massive creature. She had never seen one, and she didn't have a clue what to do. But she did have an idea that just throwing crystals at it wouldn't work. Suddenly the Raven flew past her. The black bird soon landed on the ground beside her.

Then Kalida watched as the Raven, whom she considered her best friend, who knew all of secrets, her dreams, and her worst fears, transformed into Malek. The High Princess stood in shock, but slowly anger began to fill her.

"It was you!"

Malek nodded. "Yes it was me. And before you go off, your father knew."

"He knew."

"Kali, we don't have time. We need to aim at the giant."

"Giant?"

"The massive creature coming this way."

"Oh. We can take it. Now start explain why the hell you were following me since I was little!"

Malek raised his right hand at the giant and hit with a blast of power. "I did it to be sure you were alright." The creature groaned, but kept coming.

Kalida threw a crystal full of magic at it. "That doesn't mean you can watch me. God, when I think of all the things I told you." The giant had slowed at bit.

"Kali, your father did the same thing." He threw more magic at the creature. "Besides you needed a friend. There was no there for you to talk to." The giant barely moved and groaned in pain.

"I don't care what my father did. You should have told me earlier." Kali threw another crystal, this time turning the giant into a statue. "I thought he was my friend."

Malek moved towards her. "I am. I've never told anyone what you told me. Not even your father when he asked. I didn't want to lose your trust." Kalida stood still as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him. "Kali, I should have told you sooner, but I've been worrying about your father's plan and being sure you and your family was safe."

Kalida wrapped her arms around his neck. "Just promise me there will be no more secrets."

"I promise."

Then they heard a sound coming from the entrance. They turned to see a group of goblins clearing their throats.

"King Tobias says you are needed back in the Throne room, your majesties."

Kalida and Malek nodded. Slowly they unwrapped their arms from around each other and made their way back to the Throne room.

XOXOX

Malek and Kalida entered the Throne room. Toby stood near the map of the Underground. The two walked towards him. Toby turned to face them.

"Well, the army is destroyed, but she still has Jareth."

Malek glanced at Kalida. "Well, we don't want her to think we are coming after so soon. I think we should fly. Besides no one knows our forms. Do they?"

Kalida looked at her uncle. "As far as I know, no."

"We better get going."

Toby nodded. "I agree, but, Malek, what will we do if this fails?"

"It can't."

The three moved to the balcony. Malek transformed into the raven, while Kalida turned into a Merlin falcon and Toby into a hawk owl. The three birds of prey headed towards the Crystal Castle to finally free the High King and save the Underground. The army followed after their leaders ready to free the land of the Ice Queen.

* * *

Well this chapter is finished. It took me hours to write. I hope you have enjoyed it. Oh, and thanks to Phantomoftheoperalover, my lovely beta, for telling me the fight between Malek and Kali was good. Thanks a lot sweetie. Now review. And be sure to look at Phantom of the Labyrinth. I plan to update it tomorrow, after I have finished my schoolwork. Review.


	14. Chapter 13

Well here is the new chapter. I've updated Phantom of the Labyrinth with its first official chapter. I'll update as soon as I can with it. But I am writing this chapter now. It's getting close to the end.

So enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Eira looked out at the approaching army. The army she had sent to the Kingdom of Nightmares had not been done its job. Somehow Malek and the High Princess had been able to stop the attacks. Not even golems and giants had worked. There had to be something. Quickly, she cast an ice shield over the Castle. It would take them awhile to get through and she, her son, and the still frozen High King would be gone before they entered.

Dolan stood ready to fight. He was going to go against his mother. He would kill the High Princess and then go after the rest of the High Family. Then he would take the throne. After all, was he not his father's son?

XOXOX

The three birds of prey landed on rocks not too far from the edge of Eira's ice shield. Quickly they transformed into their true selves. Malek glanced at Toby as Kalida moved towards the shield.

"Well, what do we do? We can't get through that in time."

Kalida turned to them. "It doesn't go underground, which means she doesn't know about the secret passage."

Toby looked at Malek and then at his niece. "What?"

"There is a secret passage that leads into the castle. The entrance isn't far from here, but we can't take the entire army with us."

Malek moved to her side. "Lead the way. I doubt they have much of an army inside."

Kalida nodded. "I agree. She would not have created a shield if they had an army."

Toby nodded. "I wouldn't put it past them to want to kill you, Kali. You after all are the High Princess."

Kalida looked at Malek, and he at her. "Don't worry. I won't let them hurt you."

Kalida waited as her uncle and Malek told the commanders the new plan. Malek knew something about Dolan. Why would he prefer to kill her than force her to marry him? There had to be a reason. As Malek came towards her, she decided that she would ask.

"Why do you think he would kill me?"

Malek looked at her and sighed. "He's your cousin."

"My cousin? Uncle Toby would have never been with that woman."

"No, your father's half brother. But because she was not married to him, Dolan could never get the throne."

"So she is after my father because she thinks she loves him and Dolan wants to get rid of us all so he can have the throne he thinks is rightfully his?"

"Yes."

"Does my mother know?"

"No. Kali, you need to be on guard when we enter the Castle. Don't trust them to fight fairly."

"I'm not."

Malek nodded. "If you need help call a succubus. You control them as I control incubi."

"Don't they kill people?"

"No. That's a lie. They do although have fun with humans as they sleep, but they will come. They only go to those who are already dreaming those sort of dreams."

"Oh." Kalida blushed.

Malek smiled. "They just don't come near us."

Kalida looked away. "Well follow me. It's this way."

Malek, Toby, and small group of soldiers followed her to the entrance. Kalida opened the door and slowly led them into the long tunnel.

XOXOX

Eira looked out at what lied beyond her shield. The army was attacking it just as she had hoped. Of course she could not tell if the High Princess and Malek had arrived. Eira began to wonder what would happen if the King of Nightmares was killed. Maybe just maybe she or her son could take over the role. The woman laughed to herself. Being Queen of Nightmares just might be a good bit of fun.

Dolan stood with his sword ready. His mother knew nothing of his plan, but he knew she was coming with one of her own. Of course she was. The woman didn't understand that she was to do as he said and that he wasn't a child anymore.

He would make them pay for killing his father and gain his rightful throne. After all he could kill his mother and then deal with the High Princess and King of Nightmares alone.

XOXOX

Kalida gently pushed opened the opening inside the castle. Slowly she entered the hallway. Turning to face the opened portal, she watched as Malek and her uncle along with the troops entered it as well.

Malek looked around. "Well it looks like she hasn't realized we found a way in."

Toby nodded and glanced at Kalida. "So do we head straight for the Throne room?"

Kalida shook her head. "No. You must head to the North Tower. That is where she has my father. We'll take the troops and head for the Throne room. You must try to free my father."

Toby nodded. "Very well. Take care of her."

"I will." Malek nodded to the Goblin King.

Toby transformed into the hawk owl and flew towards the North Tower. Kalida glanced at Malek.

"You ready for the fight?"

"All I'll ever be."

Kalida nodded. "Well, we need to go quietly. We have the element of surprise on our side."

Malek nodded and faced his men. "You heard her. Now follow us."

The King of Nightmares and the Queen of Dreams, leading a troop of solders, made their way towards the Throne room.

* * *

Well there is chapter 13. I'll try to have chapter 14 written and ready for updating in a few days. Tomorrow is POTL day. So be on the look for Chapter 2 on there. So please update.


	15. Chapter 14

Thanks for the reviews.

K. So I left the last chapter off with a cliffhanger. Well let's find out what is next shall we. LoL. I don't know what I'm going to write when I start. It just comes along as I write. This was planned very differently, but oh, well, I like I said it changes as I write.

So enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

The heroes slowly made their way towards the Throne room. They weren't sure if Eira had any spell to detect anyone in the Castle. So Kalida or Malek sent a spell out in front of them to see if any traps were set, but it seemed that they had not known of the passageway.

Malek stood in front of Kalida. At first she had been angry with him for taking the lead, but soon he knew she realized that he was trying to protect her. He smiled to himself. It would always be like this. He would be protective and she would be angry. But at least he could watch as her eyes lit up with her fire.

He glanced back at her. There was no way he would allow Dolan or Eira to get near her. She was the light to the darkness in his kingdom and only she could make it remain.

XOXOX

Eira stood looking out at her shield. It was still holding. They were fools to think they would get past it to stop them. She began to laugh.

Dolan looked at his mother. Now was the time. He drew his sword.

Eira gasped as Dolan's sword entered her. Slowly she turned to look at her son. "Why?" Eira fell to the floor.

Dolan watched as his mother's blood flowed on the floor. Now he would have complete rule over everything. No one could stop him. He would be the High King of the entire Underground, but first he needed to be rid of the entire High family.

XOXOX

Kalida looked at the body of Eira on the floor. She glanced back at Malek. How could someone kill their own mother? It seemed so alien to her. She heard Malek sigh.

"Well, we don't have to worry about her?"

"So we have only him to get rid of now?"

"It would seem so."

Kalida looked back at the solders. She could see fear in their eyes, but they were trying to hide it. Glancing at Malek, she began to fear that her family just might be as safe as she had hoped.

As if he knew what she was thinking, Malek took hold of her hand. "Don't worry. They are safe. Now we have to stop him."

Kalida nodded. "So what's the plan?"

"The solders won't be much help against him. So it will just be you and me, but I don't want him to know you're here."

"And why not?"

Malek looked at her and sighed. "Kali, please don't start another fight. If he doesn't realize you are here than while he's paying attention to me, you can cast a spell on him."

"And if this plan doesn't work?"

"Call a succubus."

"Haha. Really funny."

"No, I mean it. She can become what he desire the most so that we can get out of there."

"Oh."

"It's a way to get away, if anything should happen."

Then she realized. If it looked for one minute they would lose, Malek would protect her to the end. He could sacrifice himself to save her.

"That is not going to happen, you hear me."

Malek only looked at her. Kalida looked into the Throne room. "We need to hurry he might start by going after my father."

She caught Malek nodding out of the side of her eye. Slowly he moved past her.

XOXOX

Malek entered the Throne room. The look on Dolan's face at seeing him was something that Malek would never forget. Of course Dolan had no idea who Malek really was. Eira had failed to mention to her son who was guarding the High Princess along with the High Queen and Prince.

"Well it seems you have done half the job for me."

Dolan face turned from surprise to anger. "You! How did you…? Never mind. With you out of the way, I can get to the High family. Then I will be High King."

Malek only smiled as Dolan threw magic at him. Compared to Malek, Dolan was a weakling, but he was a trickster.

Malek quickly blocked the attack. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kalida slowly make her way behind Dolan.

Dolan was focusing on him. Malek quickly cast a nightmare spell at Dolan. Malek watched as Dolan fell to the ground screaming in fear and horror as to him it seemed that his worst fear was happening.

Kalida moved close to him. But suddenly Dolan stood and threw magic at her. Malek stood frozen as she threw up a barrier and forced the magic to bounce off and hit Dolan. Dolan laid on the floor in agony, his own magic slowly destroying him.

Malek looked at Kalida as she slowly lowered her barrier. She glanced at Dolan and then looked at him.

"Are you all right?"

He nodded.

"We need to go help my uncle."

Once again he just nodded. Kalida walked out of the other door. Malek looked at the solders. "Watch him." Then he followed her.

* * *

Took me two days, but I've finally finished this chapter. One more real chapter left. So review my sweets.


	16. Chapter 15

Thank you for the reviews. Well here is the last official chapter. Seems so long ago that I started Princess and here I am finishing its sequel. Yes, I know some of you might have been disappointed that I didn't have a lemon in this one. Well it just didn't come into the story.

So I hope you enjoy this chapter. The next one will be the final chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

The Underground was celebrating. Their High King was free and the traitors had been killed. For the High family, it was much like it had been before. Except for Princess Kalida. Since she had helped to save the Underground things had taken a turn for the worse, at least she believed so.

Kalida sat beside the fountain in the garden. She hadn't seen Malek nor the Raven since the celebrating had begun. After seeing her father had been returned, he had left her. Well not so quickly. Before he had left he had talked to her and explained that he had only come to the Ball before to finally see her with his eyes instead of the Raven's. Normally he stayed away from gatherings.

So now she was alone. For someone who normally stayed away from everyone but family, the feeling of being alone felt out of place. Once again a ball was to be held, but this one was the last, her mother told her, but Kalida knew that it would be in more than one way. Soon she would have to make her way to her chambers and prepare for the ball.

XOXOX

Jareth paced his study. The fool had left her. He left her! For once he didn't know what to do with his friend, but he had to do something his daughter was heartbroken. The invitation sat on his desk. He refused to accept it. He refused an invitation from the High King. Jareth sighed. This could not be good, but from what Sarah had told him, those two should be married by now.

Of course he didn't want to see he go, but she was miserable without him. He smiled softly as he stopped pacing. His daughter was just like him. Without her soul mate she was destine to be alone. There had to be something he could do. He was not about to let Malek hurt her anymore.

A knock came at the door. "Come in."

Jareth turned and smiled as Sarah walked in. "What is it, precious?"

"He's not coming is here?"

Jareth sighed. "Yes. The fool is not coming."

Sarah laughed. Jareth looked at her. "What's so funny?"

Sarah walked into the room and closed the door. "He wants her to come to him. He wants it to be her choice to be with him and not because people are forcing her."

Sarah stood in front of him. "Unlike some people."

Jareth slowly smiled and wrapped his arms around his wife. "Haven't I paid for that yet?"

Sarah looked up at him. "No, not quite."

XOXOX

The dancers danced in the Ballroom. The High King and Queen danced among them, but not the High Princess. She had arrived with her parents, but had suddenly disappeared. Servants and guards went in search of her, but they couldn't find her. When the High King and Queen heard this they did not worry, which seemed odd. They only smiled and continued to dance.

XOXOX

Malek sat on the sofa in his study. The servants didn't enter or didn't dare knock. Their king had not been the same as he was before he had left. Now he sat looking at the fire as his kingdom returned from the light it had finally found. The kingdom was once again in darkness.

The sun no longer rose over the kingdom. The kingdom like its king was in darkness again. He could no longer see dreams coming into the land. Only the nightmares of old remained.

He could only hope she understood why he left. Malek sighed. He had tried his best to make her understand that it was him and not her. For once he was thinking of someone else before himself. Now he had to wait. Kalida would come to him when she was ready.

Then a soft knock came at the door. He knew it couldn't be any of the servants. All were in mourning of the sunlight. Slowly he rose and went to the door. He opened it and froze. Standing in front of him, dressed for a ball was…. Kalida.

XOXOX

Kalida looked up at him. She hoped that her fear he would send her way didn't show on her face.

"Ah, hi."

He just stood there staring at her. Kalida gently placed a hand on his cheek. Slowly he raised a hand to cover hers.

"You came back."

"I finally understood what you meant."

Slowly he pulled her into the study.

XOXOX

The people watched as once again the sun rose over the land. The finally knew that the Queen of Dreams had returned and she would remain.

* * *

Yes. I know you would all love to know what happens after that, but well, you'll have to wait. The final chapter will be coming soon. So review.


	17. Epilogue

Well here is the final chapter. I hope you all have enjoyed this as much as I have in writing it. Thanks for all of the reviews for the entire story and the reviews to come.

So enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Epilogue**

The Kingdom of Dreams and Nightmares was in an era of happiness. Most in the kingdom refused to think of the land before the Queen of Dreams had arrived. The land was now beautiful and all had no worries. The High King favored the kingdom greatly because of his daughter, and she in turn helped the land with dreams.

The Queen of Dreams laid among a field of flowers with her eyes closed. She could hear children laughing and rushing among the field. They were playing among the flowers as they did almost everyday. Soon she would have to call them.

Softly she felt a hand on her belly, and then a kiss on her temple. "I think we better call them in. It's going to start raining soon."

Kalida opened her eyes and turned to her husband. "You can't hold it off for a bit more."

Malek looked down at her. "I'm sorry, but the farmers need it."

Kalida sighed. She then glanced out towards the voice. "Well help me up."

Malek stood and helped his wife to her feet. "You shouldn't have laid down, Princess."

Kalida looked at him as she rested her hand on her slightly swollen belly. "I'm fine."

Malek smiled. "We need to get back to the Castle."

Kalida nodded. "Merrick! Cassandra! We have to go now." She smiled as the children groaned.

Merrick came into view. "But Mommy."

Malek smiled at his son. "No buts, Merrick, we need to go home."

Merrick hung his head. "Yes, Daddy."

Cassandra walked up behind her brother. "Can we come back to tomorrow?"

Kalida shook her head at her daughter. "I'm sorry, precious, but the grounds will be wet."

Cassandra frowned. "So we'll be stuck in the castle all day tomorrow."

Malek smiled down at her. "Just because you'll be inside doesn't mean you won't be having fun. Your grandparents are coming for a visit tomorrow."

Now that announcement made both children smile. "Yeah, so it won't be so boring."

So the family of four, excuse me five, can't forget the baby, made their way back to the castle, the Castle of Dreams.

* * *

Well there you go. I hope you all have enjoyed the last chapter. So review for the last time for this story, but don't forget about Phantom of The Labyrinth. I promise it is going to have Labyrinth in it very soon.


End file.
